


Where There's Moonlight

by kenezbian



Series: Kenezbian's Vampire AU [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenezbian/pseuds/kenezbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray wants to be turned but Gavin is hesitant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where There's Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Required Listening - "Your Eyes" from RENT.

“Are you sure this is what you want?”

Ray shuddered against the cool breath on his neck and stared up into the green eyes of his companion; they were surprisingly bright in the darkness of the bedroom, almost like they glowed.

“Why do you keep asking if I’m sure?” Ray whispered to him.

“You like being human.” Gavin propped himself up on his elbows and stared down at his friend and lover and smirked. “You had a lot of fun today with Michael.”

Ray sighed and shook his head. “I spent today with him because it’s the last time we’ll be able to go out for a while, at least until I get my thirst under control. You know that.”

“And the sun? It’ll be months before you can go out in it again, and years before it can be for any length of time.”

“It’s not like I’ll need my vitamin D.” Ray smirked. “Gavin, I’ve made my decision. You want me as your mate and I want to be your mate. I spent time with my family and friends and I’m ready to make the transition. What more do you want from me?”

“I want you to be really sure. I want you to be certain.” Gavin eyebrows furrowed.

“You want me to carefully consider the option because you never had the chance.”

Gavin stood up from the bed and walked to the window quickly. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“It wasn’t your fault, Vav - you were attacked by a feral. It was either allow you to turn or kill you. You were under Burnie’s care back then, he didn’t have the heart to let you die.” Ray sat up and watched Gavin pace, pale skin reflecting the moonlight from the window. “And you and I never would have met if he had.”

Gavin swallowed. “The transformation is painful, X-ray. I don’t know if I can watch you go through it.”  
\

“Then bite me and get someone else to come take care of me. Call Joel, you know he would.”

“No, if anyone is going to help you, it’s going to be me. I’m your mate.” Gavin walked to the bed and sat on the edge. “But 48 hours of you unconscious and writhing in pain… it’s going to be terrible.”

“Is it any more terrible than trying to resist your instincts right now? C’mon, Gavino, you’ve told me a million times how good I smell. Wouldn’t it be nice if I wasn’t food for a change?”

Gavin laughed and nodded, but then his face fell. “What if I can’t control myself? What if I drink you dry?”

“I trust you. And I think you need to trust yourself.” Ray laid his hand on Gavin’s wrist. “Please, Vav.”

Gavin sighed and rested his opposite hand on top of Ray’s. “No regrets then. You’ve done everything you wanted to do as a human? Eaten your last meal, your last soda—”

“Gavin. I told you, that’s what my day with Michael was for. I’m ready.” Ray sighed loudly. “It’s now or never.”

“Alright… alright.” Gavin heaved a sigh and watched as Ray stripped his shirt off, then laid down on the bed. He carefully positioned himself on top of the mortal and leaned in, drawing a breath through his nose.

“What are you doing?” Ray asked shakily.

“Being with you this past year has been like dating a cheeseburger, Ray. I want to savor your last moments as a human just as much as you.” Gavin felt his instincts bubble up, and he gently touched the tip of his nose to Ray’s jawbone and inhaled deeply.

Ray shivered and pulled away, and Gavin nuzzled deeply into his neck. “Ray, I am going to bite you now. At first you won’t feel a thing because the venom is numbing, but within the hour that will wear off and it will hurt. By morning, you’ll be unconscious, and from there it’ll be about 36 hours before you’re fully changed.”

“And you’ll be here with me?” Ray whimpered.

“The whole time. The blood I take from you will be enough to get me through until you wake up, and then you and I can go hunting together.”

“I’m looking forward to it.” Ray turned to look at Gavin one last time. His green eyes were narrow slits, his jaw hanging open, sharp canine teeth shining in the darkness. “I love you.”

“I love you. See you in a couple days,” Gavin said, fighting the urge to bite just long enough to growl the words at him, before burying his face in his neck and sinking his teeth into his flesh.

Ray arched his back and wailed, voice bouncing off the walls, hands twisting into Gavin’s shirt. Several moments passed, and he felt himself get light-headed, and he panicked momentarily before Gavin pulled away and pressed a hand to his neck.

“Is that necessary?” Ray whispered, reaching up to cup his hand.

“Just until the venom seals the wound. There, that should do it.” He sat up and wiped his hand across his mouth. “I’m going to get cleaned up.”

“Gavin, I’m going to faint,” Ray said  quietly, snatching at Gavin’s sleeve. “Don’t leave me.”

“I’m here, Ray.” He gripped Ray’s hand squeezed it. “I’m gonna be here until you wake up. I promise.”

He stared into the deep brown eyes, and Ray smiled just a little bit, and then his eyes rolled back into his head and his fell sideways, and he passed out.

———

Gavin paced at the end of the bed, paying attention to Ray’s vital signs. It was just past the 48 hour mark, and his heartbeat had slowed way down, just enough to keep him alive. His writhing had stopped, his breath had become shallow. It was almost over.

He caught Ray’s eyelids fluttering once or twice, and he knew the younger man was slowly waking up. “I’m here, I’m here,” he kept whispering to him, stopping once in a while to hold his hand or brush his hair out of his eyes.

Then suddenly, Ray gasped twice and choked on his breath - Gavin heard his heartbeat give a couple more throbbing pulses before fluttering and stopping completely. His body relaxed into the bed, and his brown eyes drifted open.

The Brit watched as he gazed around the darkened room, and gasped when his brown eyes met his green ones.

“Gavin?” Ray asked tentatively. “Everything alright?”

The older man started humming quietly, then broke into a verse. “Your eyes, the ones that took me by surprise, the night you came into my life, where there’s moonlight, I see your eyes…”

Ray sat up and frowned. “The first thing you have to say to me is a song from a musical about dying from AIDS?”

Gavin laughed and threw his arms around Ray. “Good morning, vampire,” he whispered to him, and kissed him on the cheek. “You thirsty?”


End file.
